The present disclosure relates to a method of printing a product code to help detect counterfeit items.
Counterfeit items are a large problem in many industries, particularly in developing countries. A variety of methods have been used to allow the verification of the authenticity of items, including holographic labels, RFID tags, and overt and covert codes. Although these methods may provide a way to detect counterfeit items, they also involve additional costs and/or complexity to the production process.